


Sensei, I love you

by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit



Series: AlaudeTsuna One-Shots [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underaged Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit/pseuds/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention would never be the same again for Tsuna, ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it... sadly... but I own this plot idea~!

_**Sensei, I love You** _

 

_**~ Namimori Middle in detention...** _

One Sawada Tsunayoshi, more commonly referred to as Dame-Tsuna by his classmates, was found sitting in his classroom all alone at his desk. Normally, this would be a very strange sight to see a student sitting alone in their classroom. Yet, this time it was not because Tsuna had earned himself earlier that day a detention. It was very embarrassing as to how he had earned said detention even. Why, oh why had his English teacher come by when he had talked with his best friend Kyoko about this? It was already bad enough that he had a crush on their English teacher but to have said person even hear his confession. That was just embarrassing and Tsuna had wanted the earth to open up and swallow him, letting him never show up on earth again.

Kyoko had given him a sympathy look before petting his shoulder slightly. After that, Tsuna had dreaded to go to his classes and had wanted to hide in the bathroom but Kyoko had managed to talk him into going to classes. Not that he was enjoying his classes at all. He was too busy with thinking of ways he was going to die. Why, why had to be today that their English teacher had to overhear them? Tsuna flushed a nice shade of red when he remembered it. ` _Gah! Why am I thinking of this now? It is not like it will do me any good!_ ´ Tsuna’s inner Chibi wailed out. Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his classroom suddenly opened and said English teacher entered the room.

Tsuna, who managed to get his blush to leave, couldn’t help but flush again a nice shade of red when it finally sank in that he would be alone with his crush and how awkward it was going to be. Tsuna let his eyes drop down to his desk; he didn’t want to look at his Sensei now. But it was hard when you counted the looks that his Sensei had. Blond hair which was near a white was cut neatly and had his shaggy yet tamed look to it. A few strings of the hair were falling in cobalt blue eyes which were narrowed and seemed to always glare at you. A sharp nose and chin was the next thing that let you swoon over this man, as did his build. He was muscular but not that muscular that he seemed bulky. He had more the build of someone that was working out on regular basis. Add to that he always dressed in black pants, a purple dress shirt and a trench coat, you get one hot man.

Yes, Alaude was one handsome man and had more than enough admirers after him. Such as Tsuna who had always made sure to keep his crush to himself and never let anyone hear about it. Yet, today had not been his lucky day and his English teacher had heard it. Tsuna was so dead. Not only is it forbidden that a teacher and a student have a relationship, but for the simple fact that it was wide known in the school that Alaude-Sensei was not able to love. Or that is what the rumours say about him. So far the man had rejected anyone that had confessed their love to him in the coldest way someone could think off. It left many hearts crushed and broken.

Alaude stared down at the student that he had given a detention today because of something that he had overheard. Said student was none other than our adorable Tsunayoshi who was staring down at his desk and blushing. Alaude had to admit that Tsunayoshi was quite the cute kid, adorable even. Alaude sighed before closing the door behind him and locked it, smirking while doing so. Today seemed to be his lucky day. Not only had he heard not one love confession from those annoying girls with too much hormones in them but he got to hear the one confession that he had been waiting to hear since he had started to teach on this school. Yes, that is right. He, Alaude, was in love with one of his students.

But it was not just any student. Oh no, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the petit and adorable brunet that he had to give a detention which he would be using to his fullest contest. He looked the teen over who was still refusing to look up from his desk and couldn’t help but stare. The boy was a sin that was asking you to ravage him. The boy was not very tall, rather short and petit for his age. His frame was even less from that of a boy and Alaude could have sworn that Tsunayoshi was a cross-dressing girl the first time he had seen him. Chocolate brown hair which was in spikes was the next thing that you saw on the teen. His doe-like amber eyes was something that drew everyone in. The innocent that was shown in them let you want to hug him.

It didn’t really help that he had pink and plump lips which were mostly seen on girls. It had just made it all the more harder for Alaude to control himself when he saw the boy. There was even a reason too as to why he was the teacher that gave out the most detentions ever. Why, you might be asking? Because there were too much boys around that wanted to touch what was his. Tsunayoshi was his, if the boy knew it or not. But the moment he had seen the boy, he had claimed him. Even though, teacher and student relationships were forbidden, it did not mean that Alaude would back of with pursuing Tsuna to become his. No, it just let him want the boy more. It was like some forbidden fruit for him, a fruit that he desperately needed.

But back to the present, Alaude was sure to bring his first phase of the detention into action. He smirked and licked his lips. Tsunayoshi was going to be in for it. There is always a draw back when you love someone and he would show his student just what it meant when you loved him.

“Sawada,” Alaude’s voice rang out through the empty classroom.

Not looking up, Tsuna flushed a little before stuttering his answer out, “H- Hai, S- Sensei?”

Alaude twitched a little when he heard how meek Tsuna’s voice sounded and it only made him want to ravage the boy more. Tsunayoshi really did not know what he was doing to him. Making sure that he had a tight grip on his self control, Alaude focused his whole attention on Tsuna.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will look up when someone is talking with you and you will look them in the eyes, am I clear?” Alaude said in a hissing voice and he smirked when he saw Tsuna shiver.

Tsuna shivered in fear a little when he heard the angry voice of Alaude-Sensei and nodded his head slightly, yet he still did not look up. This would prove to be a mistake that he had made and would lead to something he might regret or not. But Alaude decided to cut the boy some slack; he had after all heard the confession of the boy which was not planned to happen any time soon, or at all.

“Sawada, do you know why you are here?” Alaude asked with a voice that seemed to be void of any emotion.

“N- No,” Tsuna stuttered out, his eyes still fixed onto his desk.

Alaude chuckled in amusement when he saw how Tsunayoshi was still refusing to look up from his desk. My, and here he had thought that the boy was a little coward and would rather run away rather than facing any danger. It seemed that he was wrong with that one. But it was a shame that he got not to see the scared face of the little kitten, something that he would very much like to see.

“Tsunayoshi,” Alaude said in a warning tone and used on purpose not Tsuna’s surname.

And just as he had thought, Tsuna’s head snapped up and he stared with wide eyes at his Sensei while a nice blush was adorning his face and a look of confusion. ` _How cute you are little animal, let’s see how much cuter you can get_ ,´ Alaude thought with a smirk and slowly walked over to Tsuna’s desk. Tsuna’s eyes began to widen more and more, making them even wider if possible with each step Alaude took towards him. What the hell was going on now? Why was Alaude-Sensei walking over to him? Tsuna was confused at what was happening now.

“H- Hai, w- what is i- it, Alaude-Sensei?” he stuttered out while his blush was still on his face.

“Hn, at least you are looking someone into the eyes now when they talk,” Alaude commented, not answering Tsuna’s question.

Tsuna flushed a little red and bit on his bottom lip. He suddenly felt very small and nervous with the way Alaude-Sensei was looking at him and the way he was talking with him. Alaude smirked a little when he saw Tsuna’s flushed face and couldn’t help but feel smug at the fact that it was his doing that Tsunayoshi was so red. Now, if only that boy would be underneath him, writhing and moaning in ecstasy. This would be a sight that he would never forget. ` _This is not the time... yet!_ ´ Alaude thought to himself while having finally reached Tsuna’s desk and standing directly in front of it. He looked down at the boy that was staring with wide eyes at him and who’s flush seemed to have darkened a bit. Now, isn’t that interesting?

Tsuna began to tremble when he saw that Alaude had reached his desk and the way his Sensei was looking down on him. Those cobalt blue eyes were looking at him with a strange glint in them, a glint that made Tsuna’s throat suddenly go dry and made him feel very nervous. But why was that? It is not like that look can do anything to him or that Alaude-Sensei had something planned for him, right? Of course not, anything was going to happen to him. But his Sensei’s eyes were telling Tsuna a different story, a completely different one.

“Tsunayoshi, do you know why you are here?” Alaude asked in a sharp tone.

“I- I don’t k- know,” Tsuna mumbled out.

Alaude shook his head at the seemingly submissive behaviour of Tsuna. However cute it was, it did not help Alaude at all to control his certain urges right now. It did not help that they were alone in the classroom either. `To hell with it,´ Alaude thought while leaning down so he was face to face with Tsuna and smirked when the boy blushed a darker red. ` _He is going to be mine now, no one is here in the school anymore, anyways!_ ´

“Tsunayoshi,” Alaude said with a husky voice, staring Tsuna deep in the eyes while leaning really close to Tsuna’s face, their lips nearly touching. “Do you know what will happen now to you?”

Tsuna stiffened when he felt how close Alaude had gotten and shivered when he felt the warm puffs of air against his own lips. It let him flush a bit more and the way Alaude’s cobalt blue eyes were boring into his, it made him shiver in a way that was unknown to him. There was this smouldering look to them which let Tsuna want to be kissed by his Sensei. But why?

“N-No,” Tsuna dared to stutter out and nearly touching Alaude’s lips through his talking.

` _Oh Kami-sama, we nearly kissed! Uwah!_ ´ Tsuna’s inner Chibi thought excitedly, yet he was very nervous too about the position he was now in with his Sensei. What if someone walked in on them now and saw them like that? What would they think of them? It made Tsuna all the more nervous.

“Is that so?” somehow, Tsuna did not like the tone Alaude said those words with.

“Y- Yes,” Tsuna stuttered out and shivered when those cobalt blue eyes were staring at him like they were trying to make him submit.

It was really scary, if you asked Tsuna what he thought about this gaze. Alaude kept his gaze looked with his student’s while leaning even closer to the adorable kitten that had begun to shiver and fidget yet again. It made Alaude all the more excited and he could feel how a certain something of him began to twitch to life down there. Choosing to ignore his need down there for now, Alaude crashed his lips against Tsunayoshi’s and had to smirk when he heard a gasp of surprise and used this to immediately plunge his tongue into Tsuna’s mouth. Tsuna let out a gasp of surprise when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own and shivered when he felt how Alaude’s tongue entered his mouth. He flushed red again and could feel how his blush was travelling down his neck.

A mewl suddenly left his mouth when he felt the tongue lick his own and roamed around in his mouth. It made him feel very confused yet good at the same time. Before Tsuna knew it, he had closed his eyes and had begun to lean into the kiss while one question was plaguing his mind. What the hell was going on here now? But that question was soon forgotten in favour of what that tongue was doing.

“Hhaann!” a loud, yet muffled moan escaped Tsuna’s mouth when Alaude had begun to suck on his tongue.

Alaude was smirking mentally to himself when he heard that moan which only turned him on all the more. He broke the kiss in favour to see in which state Tsunayoshi was now in and was not disappointed at what he saw. Chocolate brown eyes were blinking several times and were glazed over with something that Alaude knew quite well and let him feel quite smug. Tsuna’s cheeks had flushed an even darker red as before and Alaude doubted that they could go even redder in the state they were now in. Pink lips had darkened and swollen up with saliva glistening on them, they looked a bit bruised too. Loud panting was leaving those tempting parted lips and some saliva was even running down the corners of his lips and down his chin. What an erotic sight that was to Alaude and it made him all the hornier.

Growling a little to himself when he could _**feel**_ how his pants got even tighter to this sight, Alaude grabbed Tsuna by his collar and pulled him on his desk and made him sit on it. He was rewarded with a squeal of surprise at his doings but he ignored it for now. Instead of answering the stuttered out question by Tsuna as to what he was doing, Alaude concentrated on making sure to free the boy from his vest and dress shirt. Those were not needed anymore for the time being for the boy.

“A- Alaude-Sensei!” Tsuna squealed out when he felt how two hands were running up and down his sides, making him shudder.

“Hn, what is it?” Alaude breathed out against Tsuna’s neck, having moved his head there to mark said neck like it was begging him to.

“W- What a- are you d- doing?” Tsuna panted out when he felt something wet lick along his neck and let out a gasp when he was bitten. “Hna!”

“What does it look like?” Alaude asked while licking his bite mark.

“S- Sensei!” Tsuna whined out and shuddered when the licking did not stop. “Haa!”

A gasp left Tsuna’s lips when he felt how suddenly one of his nipples was tweaked and he trembled slightly. Why was this feeling so good? He fidgeted a little when he felt how his own pants began to feel tighter and he moaned when he felt how the fabric of his clothes was rubbing against his slowly erecting member. It just felt so good! And let us not forget to add that Alaude was doing some wonderful things with his hands on his chest and sides while his mouth was busy with licking, nibbling, sucking and biting along his neck. It made Tsuna feel dizzy with the sensation overload when his skin became more sensitive with every second going by. It was a new feeling for Tsuna and his mind had problems with catching up as to what his Sensei was doing to him.

His mind had begun to cloud over and Tsuna let out a sudden gasp when he felt one of the hands touch the growing bulge in his pants. All rational thoughts and thinking left Tsuna at that one touch and he was arching into his Sensei’s touch, it just felt so good. Alaude smirked to himself and continued to play with Tsuna’s bud, using his right hand and he let his left hand caress growing erection and squeezed it a few times, just so he could hear those lovely moans spill out of Tsuna’s mouth. It was music to his ears and his straining erection in his pants. Really, if Tsuna made anymore sounds like this then he would rape that boy.

Tsuna was oblivious to Alaude’s discomfort and just let out louder moans while sweat had begun to trickle down his temples and forehead. Gasps and moans left his lips with each suck and lick to his neck while his nipples were played with, there was no real pattern to it and it made Tsuna arch into each and every touch. He wanted more of those touches, he needed more of them! His eyes had squeezed themselves shut at when Alaude had begun to caress his member through his pants and it had made Tsuna want something from his Sensei. But what that something was, Tsuna had no clue at all. But it seemed that Alaude-Sensei knew what he needed.

Alas, Alaude was denying this something and blew into his ear now, making him shudder and open his eyes. Glazed over chocolate brown eyes were staring into cobalt blue ones that were filled with lust and were smouldering Tsuna who let out a mew at the gaze. He leaned a little into Alaude, wanting that man’s touch only to have a chuckle given as an answer.

“Do you need something?” Alaude breathed into Tsuna’s ear and nipped slightly at it.

“Hnya~!”

“No?” a smirk was playing at his lips when he felt Tsuna shiver, this was so much fun.

“S- Sense- EHI!” Tsuna mewled out when he felt a sudden squeeze to his member yet again.

“Not yet,” Alaude whispered hotly into Tsuna’s ears, pulling away from Tsuna to watch his reaction. “You have to do something first before I help you~!”

“H- Han?” Tsuna titled his head confused to the side when Alaude had pulled away and shivered at the loss of their close contact. “W- What d- do you need?”

The smirk that was playing on Alaude’s lips was not something good for Tsuna. That much his pleasure hazed mind understood but that was all he could make out. Before Tsuna could ask or even form and think of a new question to ask, he felt how he was freed from his pants and boxers in one swift move, taking his shoes and socks with it. A gasp left Tsuna lips when he was suddenly naked and he shuddered when the cold air hit his naked, sweaty and over sensitive skin. He bit onto his bottom lip when a hand ghosted over his freed erection which let him tremble and arch a little. Another gasp left his lips when the hand squeezed him a little before letting go of him again. A whine escaped his lips before he could stop it and a chuckle was answered to this whine.

Alaude was watching at how Tsuna was panting and staring at him with half lidded and lust filled eyes that were begging him to do something. Of course, Alaude would be doing something about what Tsuna needed. But not now, Tsunayoshi had to do something first for that.

“Tsunayoshi,” Alaude said in low and husky voice.

“H- Hai...?” Tsuna stuttered out when he heard his name being called like this and shuddered a little.

“You want something from me, don’t you?” Alaude said with a smirk playing at his lips.

“U- Un,” the smirk widened slightly when Alaude saw the obedient nod.

“You have to do something first before I can help you,” Alaude said while keeping his eyes locked with Tsunayoshi’s.

Tilting his head a little, Tsuna gave a confused look as well as he could with his mind still out of it but it was not really working. Alaude gave a low growl from the back of his throat when he saw how Tsuna tilted his head like that. It made his member gave a twitch from itself which was getting harder to ignore and it drove Alaude crazy. Crazy because it was still not freed from his pants and thrusting into Tsuna’s willing body, something that he dearly wanted to do now and not some other time. His patient had reached his limit and breaking point by now. It couldn’t possibly be that Tsuna could give an even more erotic sight with the way he was sitting on the desk.

His hair was platted to his neck, forehead and temples with sweat either trickling down his body or making it glistening in the light. He had his hands behind him and his palms flat on the desk so he was leaning back on them while his legs were spread wide open and showing his weeping and hard cock which was leaking pre-cum and had it trickling down its shaft and slowly pooling on the desk. Alaude licked his lips at the sight and with a growl took a hold of Tsuna. Before Tsuna could even register what happened to him, he found himself sitting on the floor in front of Alaude, well more face to face with Alaude’s bulge in his pants, who was staring down on him with a gaze that let Tsuna shudder.

He blinked a few times up at Alaude who gave him a look which let a shiver run up and down his spine. Something in that gaze was telling Tsuna that he had to do something before he got from Alaude what he wanted. But what that something that he needed to do was beyond him.

“A- Alaude-Sensei?” Tsuna asked with a raspy voice.

“Hn, don’t worry, I will help you but first,” Alaude did not take his eyes off of the boy in front of him while he opened his pants and freed his weeping cock which had already wetted through his pants. “You will suck on this.”

“Hee!” Alaude had to chuckle when he saw how Tsuna reacted to his request.

Tsuna eyes had turned from half lidded to wide eyes while staring at the weeping member in front of him. Said member was glistening with pre-cum and was standing proudly up. He swallowed lightly and let his eyes trail upwards to his Sensei who was staring down at him with cobalt blue eyes that were telling him to do this. It made him shiver yet again and he leaned slightly forward to the member, giving it the tiniest of licks. Alaude was staring down at his student when he licked the head of his erection and shuddered a little when he felt the lick. The smirk on his lips was getting a bit wider and he had to chuckle when he saw the flush on Tsunayoshi’s cheeks. Raising one of his hands up and placing it on the mop of brown hair, Alaude guided the head closer to his for attention begging cock and made sure that Tsuna’s lips were touching its head.

Tsuna let whatever his Sensei was planning to do with him happening. He flushed even more when he felt how the head of Alaude’s erection touched his lips and he could not help but let his tongue dart out and lick again at it, doing it more than once. Alaude watched on how Tsuna began to lick him and let out a groan when Tsuna suddenly took the tip of his member in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Tsuna slowly took more and more of Alaude’s shaft into his mouth, moving his head while doing so. He could feel his own member twitching and wanting attention, yet he did not touch himself and instead raised one of his hands to use and play with Alaude’s ball. Alaude fisted his hand in Tsuna’s hair when he saw and felt Tsuna moving and sucking on his length and what that little hand was doing to him.

A groan left his lips and he let his other hand lay flat on the desk that was behind Tsuna, using it as a leverage to lean on. He kept his eyes on Tsunayoshi while the boy was giving him a blowjob and idly wondered if he had done this before, because the way Tsuna was using his tongue should be forbidden. Tsuna concentrated on his task at sucking his Sensei off and couldn’t much longer ignore his own need and used his free hand to stroke himself. Alaude watched with half lidded eyes how Tsuna’s eyes closed on their own and was trying his best to not begin with rocking his hips. He did not really want the boy to gag or choke. A groan left his lips when he felt Tsuna’s tongue stabbed his slit and the hand kept moving up and down his shaft, damn felt that good to him.

He shuddered when he felt Tsuna suddenly moan and the vibration was adding to his pleasure. It was getting near impossible for him to keep himself from moving. He stared down at the boy and twitched when he saw Tsuna’s other hand at his own member and that it was moving. He could feel this tightening heat in his abdomen and he knew that he was near his climax. But Alaude would be damned if came like this. This would not do.

“Stop,” Alaude said with a somewhat shaky voice and was not surprised when Tsuna did stop.

What a good boy he was. He had to reward him and Alaude knew just the way.

“S- Sensei...?” Tsuna asked surprised with a tilt of his head, having stopped all of his movement at the command.

Alaude only stared down at Tsuna and then pulled the boy up, heaving up on his desk again. Tsuna blinked in surprise and was about to ask what was going to happen now but before he could ask, there was a loud click. Looking dazed down at his hands were he had heard the click coming from, Tsuna saw a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He looked up again at Alaude only to be met by a pair of lips on his own and hands roaming around his whole body. A mewl left Tsuna’s lips when he felt how Alaude bit down his lip and then a tongue entering his mouth again. It made Tsuna forget all about the handcuffs and submit to Alaude, arching into him when he felt a squeeze on his butt cheeks. Alaude smirked when he heard a gasp and squeezed those soft and round globes again before letting one hand trail to Tsuna’s front.

Tsuna did not notice any of this happening, too busy with the pleasure that was cursing yet again through his being. He shivered when he felt a hand on his throbbing erection that was begging for attention and he grasps with his bound hands before him. They were taking a tight hold of the purple dress shirt from Alaude and he let out a moan when he felt a hand around his member, a hand that was not his own one. It felt even better than his own hand had felt like when he had touched himself, Tsuna decided.

“Ahn~!” a moan left parted pink lips and Tsuna arched a little more.

“You like this, huh?” Alaude whispered into Tsuna’s ears and then blew into it.

“Hn!”

Chuckling, Alaude moved his hand slowly up and down, and squeezed one last time one of Tsuna’s butt cheeks before using the hand to get Tsuna on his knees on the desk. Tsuna didn’t really know what was happening, all was going way too fast with his pleasure hazed mind and before he knew it, he was propping himself up on his knees. His hands wound themselves around Alaude’s neck, having them lifted up and pulled himself to Alaude. He began to slowly rock his hips when he felt how Alaude’s hand refused to gain on speed and give him the sweet friction he needed right now. He wanted release and Alaude was not helping with his slow movements of his hands and the squeezes he gave Tsuna in warning when he moved his hips.

A low moan left Tsuna’s lips and he began to rock his hips faster when he felt something built up in his abdomen. It was getting unbearable and he knew that he was near something but what that was, he had no idea about. Alaude could feel his member twitch at the lewd moan he heard and the face Tsuna made and speed his movements of his hand up. He would be damned if he would go and waist anymore time now, he wanted to be inside the boy and inside the boy he would be.

“Hnaa~ S- Sensei~!” Tsuna whined out when he was still not allowed to rock his hips.

“Mhm~?”

Alaude ignored Tsuna’s whining and sped his movements of his hand up, wanting the boy to release. Tsuna shivered and gasped out when the hand sped up its movement and tried rocking his hips again. He wanted more of this sweet friction the hand was giving him and the pleasure that came with it. He moaned when he could feel himself getting closer to his release and pulled himself tighter to his Sensei and it really didn’t take him that long to finally reach his climax and release with a silent gasp in Alaude’s hands. Alaude held the trembling boy while the boy was still trembling from his orgasm and smirked to himself. Well, he had already taken care of lubricating his fingers, now the only thing that was left to do was to stretch the boy and then it could be going down to real business.

Making sure that Tsuna would not notice any of his doing; Alaude took his cum coated hand from the limb member and let one finger slip easily into Tsuna’s entrance. It seemed that Tsuna didn’t notice him doing anything, it seemed like he was still out of it. Well, that only meant it would be easier for Alaude to prepare Tsuna like this. Without waiting for anything, he let the second finger slip in and notice a little flinch coming from Tsuna yet there was no other protest from the boy. He took that as sign to continue and began to move the fingers in and out, scissoring them when he pulled out and pushed them back in. Tsuna let out a sudden gasp when he felt something twist, rub and touch inside him which made him feel pleasure and pain at the same time.

It took not too long till he was hard again and he was rocking on that something along with its movements. He burrowed his face in the neck that was before him and let out a muffled moaned into it when something wonderful was hit inside him. His head was swimming and Tsuna didn’t know what was left and right, up and down. But he did feel it when that something was suddenly pulled out of him. He let out a loud whine at that only to have a chuckle as a responds.

“Patience,” Alaude said before he let Tsuna lie on his desk and lined his cock up at the twitching hole that was begging to be filled.

“Hna!” Tsuna squirmed a little on the cool surface while having his bounds hands lying on his chest.

“Relax,” was the only thing that Tsuna heard before Alaude pushed into him in one go.

“AHHN!”

Tsuna’s back arched off of the table when he felt how Alaude entered him in go and balls deep at that. But what made him arch off of the table was the fact that Alaude had miraculous managed to hit his prostrate dead on which send waves upon waves of pleasure up his spin and let him moan loudly like some wanton whore. Alaude grunted when he felt this tight heat surrounded him and was trying his hardest to not just pull out and slam into Tsuna. However much he wanted to fuck Tsuna raw, he had to wait till he knew that Tsuna was ready for him to move.

“S- Sensei,” Tsuna whimpered out slightly, wriggling his hips a little to find a comfortable position.

But this only lead to Alaude letting out a groan and taking a tight hold on Tsuna’s hips, it was sure that some bruises were left after they were finished. Before Alaude knew what was happening, he had already pulled out till only his head of his erection was still in Tsuna and then pushed back in, hard at that. Tsuna eyes widened and a moan left his parted lips when Alaude hit that one spot dead on yet again with that push. His back arched off of the desk while his hands had slapped themselves over his mouth, trying to prevent him from letting out anymore moans. But Alaude would not be having any of it, he continued to slowly pull out and slam into Tsuna’s body, yet he made sure that his thrusts were hard and deep ones.

“Hnaaa! S- SENSEI!” Tsuna cried out while his hands were clenching and unclenching.

Grunting, Alaude leaned down and licked along Tsuna’s neck to his ear before biting slightly in the earlobe, “Call me Alaude, no Sensei, clear?”

A moan left Tsuna’s lips when he felt his erection rubbing against Alaude’s still clad abdomen. It sent a whole new sensation through his body and Tsuna rocked his hips along with Alaude’s slow yet hard and powerful thrusts. It felt so good and he did not really want to think of anything right now. Alaude didn’t mind the lack of responds and slowly sped up his thrusting, he could feel Tsuna rubbing against his stomach, yet he did not care that Tsuna was wetting his shirt with his pre-cum oozing member. It only made him sped his movements up and let him fuck the boy harder again.

“Nyaaahn!! A- Alaude!” Tsuna moaned out when he felt how the thrusts sped up and went even deeper.

“Hnn,” Alaude grunted out.

Keeping his space up, Alaude let go of Tsuna’s hips and took a hold of Tsuna’s legs, pressing them against Tsuna’s own chest. When he thrust into Tsuna this time, eyes that were closed in bliss snapped open and a very vocal moan left Tsuna’s mouth. Brown eyes were glazed over and did not seem to see anything at all.

“You like this, huh?”

A moan was the answer that Alaude got and he leaned down to kiss Tsuna. He could already feel how the boy was nearing another climax. If it was anything to go by with the way the boy was writhing underneath him and the moans that were leaving his lips.

“C- Close,” Tsuna mewed into the kiss which let Alaude sped up his thrusting.

Neither of the two noticed how the desk on which they were doing it was slowly cracking under the pressure that Alaude’s thrust delivered. They were too engrossed with each other and the pleasure that they were drawing from each other to notice this little fact. Tsuna’s moans grew louder with each thrust that Alaude made while said person was either letting out low groans or grunted when he felt Tsuna tighten around his length. It was pleasurable yet painful at the same time.

“AL- ALAUDE!”

Tsuna’s sudden cry of his name caught Alaude of guard as he felt Tsuna tighten painfully around him. The boy trembled and was letting out a long drawn moan while he came and his back was arching perfectly off of the desk. His cuffed hands were gripping into each other and heavy breathing was coming from him. He was still shaking slightly and let out a few moans and mewls when Alaude continued his thrusting. Alaude groaned when he felt Tsuna wetting his shirt with his cum while clenching around him. It took only a few more thrust for him and he too came into his student. He groaned out Tsunayoshi’s name into said boy’s ear while his load was coating the boy from the inside. It let Tsuna shudder a little and whine at this.

Alaude leaned on his elbows on the desk while he breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath again. He listened to Tsuna panting and couldn’t help but feel smug at what he done to the boy. He pulled out of the boy and smirked to himself when he heard a whine of protest coming from Tsuna. So, Tsuna liked it to have something inside of him, huh? It was a fact that he would not forget and use some other time when they would be getting another chance to be like this. Tsuna squirmed a little when Alaude pulled out and whined when he felt something trickling out of his hole. It felt really weird.

“Haa... S- Sensei...?”

“Hn?” Alaude watched with half lidded eyes how the boy squirmed under his stare.

Said boy was in a state to not really know what was going on anymore. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep after this little activity, yet Tsuna knew that this was not a place to sleep. So, instead he stood up from his desk and stood on shaky legs. But this was a bad idea because he suddenly fell forward and was lucky enough that Alaude caught him. Alaude stared down at Tsuna who looked more than exhausted and shook his head. The boy shouldn’t have tried to walk on his own like this when he was in such a state. He was about to say something when he heard suddenly a crack.

“What the hell?”

Alaude watched on how Tsunayoshi’s desk suddenly broke and crashed to the ground. It seemed that school desks were not to be made for sex, huh? He chuckled at that and looked at the half asleep boy in his arms. How had he not heard this? Tsuna was already too far away with his mind which was demanding sleep of him. He didn’t care if he could sleep here or not, he just wanted to sleep now and that was what he did.

“We have much to talk about when we are out of here,” was the last thing Tsuna heard before he knew no more.

_**~ Time skip unknown amount of time, in a little café...** _

Kyoko was sitting opposite of her best friend and staring at him with wide eyes. She could not believe as to what she had just heard from Tsuna. That was so unbelievable and unreal yet it sounded truthfully too. Tsuna was staring nervously at his friend who had yet to say anything to him after what he had told her. ` _Come on, say something already, this makes me nervous!_ ´ Tsuna’s inner Chibi wailed out while pointing an accusing finger at Kyoko. Why was she so silent?

“K- Kyoko-chan...?” he asked nervously.

“Ohm, Gomen Tsuna-kun!” Kyoko said with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to stay silent.”

“A- Ah, t- that is alright,” Tsuna fidgeted a little again. “S- So wh- what do you think a- about this?”

“I think it’s sweet~!” Kyoko said with a slight giggle. “Ah~, I wish I had someone like that~!”

Tsuna sweat dropped at Kyoko and how she began to suddenly coo over him and his lover. What had he gotten himself into with telling her with what had happened two month ago and what had happened since then. He must have had a lapse of sanity when he thought it was a good idea to do that. He really did because it was getting really scary with the way Kyoko kept smiling at him.

“Tsu-chan?” Oh god, he was right, she was planning something. She only called him that when she wanted something from him.

“H- Hai?” he asked, afraid of what was to come.

“Can I watch you two next time kiss?”

“HEE!”

Kyoko laughed at the tomato red face of Tsuna. Ah, it was so much fun to tease him like this when it came to Alaude, or anything other that makes him embarrassed really fast.

“N- No, y- you c- can’t!” Tsuna whined out while hiding his face in his hands.

“Ah, Tsuna-kun, I was just kidding!”

“Who was kidding about what?” a new voice asked and joined the two at the table.

Kyoko gasped when she saw her English teacher taking a seat next to the blushing Tsuna. Ah, what luck she had today. Maybe she could ask Alaude-Sensei if she could see one, eh? Alaude raised a blond brow at the look that the girl gave him. What was her name again? He knew her name; she was after all the only person that he had seen near _**his**_ Tsunayoshi who had not tried to eye rape him. Sasagawa, wasn’t it? What could that girl want from him?

“Ano, Sensei?” a grunt was given as an answer to her. “Can you kiss Tsuna-kun?”

“HEE! K- Kyoko!” Tsuna whined out, flushing a darker red.

It did not really surprise Alaude that the girl knew of his relationship with Tsunayoshi. He supposed it was bound to happen. At least he knew that he could trust this girl to keep silent about it when he heard right from his other students about her friendship to Tsunayoshi. He smirked at the eager looking girl that was staring at him.

“Hn, Tsunayoshi,” Alaude smirked when Tsuna turned his head to look at him with a confused look on his face.

Ah, that was just too easy. But he was not complaining. Tsuna really did look cute with that blush on his cheeks and how he looked shyly up at him.

“Y- Yes, w- what i- mHmp!” but Tsuna was cut off with a sudden kiss.

Kyoko stared with wide eyes at how her Sensei was kissing her best friend right now. She had not thought that the man would actually do what she had asked of him. But she was no complaining with the view.

“Oh dear,” a light blush was on her face as she watched on.

It should be forbidden to be this cute and sexy at the same time when they kiss. Tsuna was by now clinging to Alaude and his hands had fisted into the blue shirt Alaude was wearing while Alaude had pulled Tsuna tight to his body and was still kissing the boy senseless. But before the kiss could grow even more heated, Alaude broke away from Tsuna and looked down at the slightly panting boy. His lips had swollen up a little and had this bruised look to them while some saliva was glistening on his lips. How cute and arousing this sight was. But he had not come here to meet the boy because of this.

“Hn, cute.”

“H- Huh?”

Kyoko was in heaven when she had witness this and let out a happy squeal when she had seen this.

“Cute!”


End file.
